Nothing Changes Hetalia!
by HaakonTheWolf
Summary: Hetalia- When all of the countries gather in a room and piss the hell out of each other. But to Peru, this is like living with Spain and her other brothers and sisters. She has a HUGE crush on Russia and she asks him to go to the New Year's Eve Festival with her. As days past by, Russia falls for Peru. But are the other characters that like her be good with that? FIND OUT!
1. Fest On!

**Nothing Can Change Our Hetalia Ch.1 Fest On! **

**Me: Hey guys, This is my new story that I'm posting named: Nothing Changes Hetalia! So I hope you enjoy it! They're are also going to be my OCs and my friends OCs so some of the names in the story you will not recognize because they are my friends or mine.**

**~I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER IN THE ANIME~**

**ENJOY!**

I walk on the sidewalk in silence. Holding my folders; I was late for a meeting. "Hey! Peru!" A voice called across from me. It was Maela; also known as The Bahamas. She was my best friend ever since we were little. "Hey Maela." I finally answered. "Why are sounding~" She stopped her sentence. "Like what?" I asked. "All, dissipointed." Maela finished her sentence. I turned away from her. "I'm late for a meeting... AGAIN." I told her. "AGAIN!? THIS IS THE 4TH TIME YOU ARE LATE FOR A MEETING!" Maela yelled. "I'm right NEXT TO YOU!" I yelled back. "HHHHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYYY! YYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUU GGGGGUUUUYYYYSSSSS!" A another voice yelled. It was Italy acting more stranger then normal. Then my sister jumped in front of Italy. That is my little sister, Columbia. She is just like Italy, but not stupid. She actully has a way for me do her failure plans. She ran to me and hugged me so tightly that I think she almost made me vomit. Germany came and caught Italy. "Damn. You run fast." Germany told Italy trying to catch his breath. Maela saw somebody on the corner of her eye.

"HEY NAELA!" She yelled. I shook my head as again, I was next to her. I just walked up to the building, and up the stairs. I wasn't paying attention and I hit something. It was a person. But who? I went to pick up my folders and the accent sounded familliar. "Are you alright? You take quite a good fall!" He told me. I looked up and I stopped breathing. He smiled and laughed. "Clumsly people we are ~Da?" he said softly. I blushed and turned away. "Hi Russia." I stuttered softly. He had no tan at all, his skin was pale. And his Jacket, was big and soft. I smiled and giggled. "I guess we are clumsly." I told Russia. I looked into his eyes and they shined so bright. "You can sit next to me Peru, If you want." He told me gently. I nodded and sat next to him. Maela and the gang I left behind had finally arived. Germany became so annoyed because he was late. But Russia just sat there queitly looking out the window.

"OK DUDES ITS TIME FOR THE MEETING NOW BEFORE I BEGIN ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS THAT CHINA AND JAPAN ARE GOING TO BE THE PEEPS TO PREPARE THE NEW YEARS FESTIVAL!" America yelled. Everybody cheered and started goofing off. "Hey Russia." I poked him a couple of times. "Hmm? You have a question Peru?" He told me. "Are you going to the festival?" I asked. Russia looked at the ground and shook his head. "Why not?" I pouted. "Because nobody wants me to be there. I can tell by the faces." He told me. "I want you there." I pouted. France heard and walked up to me. Then started laughing at me. "YOU ARE SOOO FUNNY PERU! YOU WANT RUSSIA TO COME TO ZA PARRTY! HOH HOH HOH!" France laughed. "Is there a problem France?" Russia asked a slight bit angry. France looked into Russia's eyes. And he stopped laughing.

"What Russia, Are you going to make me stop laughing at your GIRLFRIEND!? HAU HAU HAU!" France mocked Russia. "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP FANCIS!?" I yelled. The room went in silence. I started crying and I ran out of the room. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO FRANCE?!"England yelled. Columbia, Naela, Colorado, Maela my Big Brother, Chile, and oldest brother, Spain circled France. "DON'T MESS UP MY HAIR!" France screamed before they attacked him. "I will go talk to Peru." China told America. "I will join you." Russia said second. I was crying and sitting in the hallway. I wanted to be alone. But Russia and China went to go check on me. They are my only true friends that are boys. I have more friends who were boys but these two were always there for me. "GO AWAY!" I yelled. "We are only here to help Peru." China told me. "We can't stand seeing you like this." Russia said second. I looked at them and hugged them. "You guys are the best." I cried.

Russia hugged me and smiled. China laughed and hugged me. "You should of seen what your family did to France! HA HA HA ARU!" China laughed. Then I see Chile pulling France all beat up and crying to me. "TELL MY SISTER YOUR SORRY." Chile told France firmly. "I AM SORRY MISUIRE! I WAS JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE NO ONE HAS EVER SAID THAT TO ME! NO ONE EVER SHOW ME LOVE AND I WANTED SOME ATTENTION SO I DID THE STUPID ZING IN ZERE!" France cried. Russia looked at me and smiled. "Do you like me Peru?" He asked me. I couldn't see Russia smile for that made me heart broken. "I-I-I... I DON'T KNOW." I cried and stormed off. "Peru! WAIT!" Russia yelled. He ran after me. China and the others followed. "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" I cried. But Russia didn't listen. He kept running after me.

Russia grabbed my arm and tugged me to him. I tried breaking loose, but he had a good grip. He hugged me tightly. I couldn't let him go... THIS IS THE CLOSEST I GOT TO HIM. "I think we need to give them space." Maela told the gang. Columbia took a quick picture of russia hugging me. Romano saw what was happening and was going to hit Russia. But Chile held him back. "I know you like me Peru." Russia told me with a smile. I opened my eyes and blushed. I looked into his eyes and they glistened purple. I looked away. Russia made a low chuckle and broke the hug. "I see that you don't want a hug. I will let you go." Russia told me. I didn't want the hug to end so I hugged him from his back. He looked behind him and he saw a short girl hugging him tightly. He smiled and patted my head. "This is not going to be the end of the hug is it?" He asked me. I eagerly shook my head. I laughed and smiled. "So thats how you really laugh." Russia told me. I stood in confusement. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I like your laugh. That is your real laugh." he answered. I couldn't hold it any longer. I had to.

I grabbed his collar and tugged him. Then put his lips on mine. His lips were cold, but soft. Everyone from the room came out. They saw what I did. Romano's face was a ball of fire. He was so mad. Romano had a crush on me ever since we met. And he made a vow that he will hurt anyone who tried to do anything to "HIS TRUE LOVE"(Me). I didn't believe Romano, but I guess he wasn't lying. America and Italy were ~AAAWWWing at me. I then see Chile and Spain fist bumping. I pulled back from Russia. When I looked at Russia's face. It was blank. "Y-Y-You kissed me." He told me. I turned red and let go of him. When I kissed him. I felt his heart race. Like it was going to pop out of him. I smiled and giggled. "Its because your right Russia, I do love you Russia ~Da?" I told him. He laughed and sighed. "I told you." He told me. "THIS IS SO CUTE!" America and Maela yelled.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!? WERE YOU THERE THE WHOLE TIME!?" I yelled. "Don't worry Peru, We won't tell any other people." Colorado told me. Everyone smiled except Romano and France. I was so happy and laughing. Then I stopped. I looked around. "Wait this isn't real." I said. "This is all just a-" I woke up. "Dream..." I grunted. I was still in my room, in the darkness. I shook my head. It was Saturday. We had no meeting so I got to relax... I walked up to the front porch to get the news paper. Then I got a phone call. It was Columbia. "HALISIA! GET OVER HERE NOW! SOMETHING HAPPENED SO GET OVER HERE!" She yelled. It sounded important so I drove there as fast as I could. I barged in the house. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" I yelled. "OH THANK GOD YOU HERE! DOES THIS DRESS MAKE MY BUTT LOOK BIG!?" She she asked me. "I am RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" I yelled. "Geez! Ya could've said no." Columbia said.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" I said. She smiled and shook her head. "HAPPY CLOSE TO NEW YEARS DAY!" She yelled. Italy jumped out of no where and hugged me. Italy and Columbia are best friends. They talk to each other all the time. Germany and I get annoyed of how much they talked. All I hear is:WAH WAHWAH WAH WAH- WAHWAHWAH. "What you going to do on New years sis?" Columbia asked me. I had a blank face and looked at my sister. "Nothing." I told her. Italy and Columbia jumped and were freaking out. "I have nothing to do anyway. No one to spend it with." I told her. "You have me and Italy!" Columbia said. I gave her a look. "OOOOHHHHHH!" She finally said. "What? What does she mean?" Italy pouted. "She has no~ How do I put this?" She said. "I have a special person in mind." I said. "Let me guess Peru!~Hmmm." Italy looked into my eyes. "It's RUSSIA!" Italy yelled. "How did you- nevermind that happy New Years." I told Columbia and Italy. And I walked out of the house. 'HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW THAT?' I thought to myself.

Maela ran up to me. "Hey!" She said. "hey..." I said back. Naela went on the other side of me. "So are you gonna go to the New Years Festival?" Maela asked. I shugged and looked to the sky. I dozed off like England and his fantesy forest friends. I can see them so I know that he is not that crazy. I imagined me and Russia sitting in the fire with hot choco with our cats laying together. And I am sleeping on Russia's shoulders. Maela snapped her fingers in my face. "You OK? Peru?" Maela kept saying. I grabbed her hand and smiled. She became afraid. "I KNOW WHAT I WILL DO FOR NEW YEARS!" I yelled happily. "What is it?!" Naela and Maela asked together. "I'll go to the New Years Eve Festival, with Russia!" I answered. They both looked at each other. Then laughed. "Whats so funny?" I asked. "Why Russia?" Maela answered me with a question.

"Because..." I stopped myself. "Wait a minute, YOU LIKE RUSS-!" I covered her mouth. "DON'T BE SO LOUD!" I whispered firmly. "Why don't you tell him that you love him?" Naela asked me more questions. "Because I'm worried he will laugh and just walk away*sniff*" I started to cry. "NO! DON'T CRY! UM UM HMMM! Why don't we tell him for you?" Maela asked. I shook my head. "I will tell him at the festival." I told them both. "But what you said-" "I know what I said" I cut off Maela. "PERU! PERU!" China started running to me. "ROMANO EATING UP ALL THE FOOD FOR THE FESTIVAL AND HE SAID IF YOU ARE THERE HE WILL STOP EATING!" China yelled. I rolled my eyes and followed China to where Romano was being an asshole.

(AT THE PARK)

Canada: will you stop eating the food Romano?

Romano: NO WAY MAPLE BOY! IMMA GONNA EAT THE FOOD TILL A GETTA FULL! GOT IT!?  
Me: Oh really?

Romano: Oh shi-

I grabbed Romano by his collar and kissed his cheek. "Be good ok?" I told him in my sweet voice. "YESA MA'AM!" Romano yelled loved dazed and blacked out. "I thought he will never stop!" Colorado said. "Why didn't you stop him?" I asked "Because I was helping Russia hanging the banners." She answered. I looked to where Russia was. He was on the ladder while Germany was holding it. Austria was writing the music for the festival. "OH PERU THANK GODNESS YOUR'E HERE CAN YOU HELP ME WIS SOMEZING!?" Germany yelled. I walked up to Germany and smiled. "Can you hold ze ladder for me?" He asked. I nodded my head and Germany smiled. He whispered in my ear. "Don't worry, You're crush on Russia is safe with me." He told me. I jumped and looked back at Colorado. She smiled and winked. I rolled my eyes and thanked Germany. I held the ladder and looked up at Russia. "Oh Peru! Nice to see you!" Russia said politely. "Hey Russia, You want me hang up the banner? You are a bit heavy for me." I asked. He smile and nodded. Then he came down. I climbed up and grabbed the banner. "Hey Russia, are you going to the festival?" I asked.

He shook his head and his smile faded. "Why?" I pouted. "I am just here to help, then I will do nothing for this new year." He answered. "Why don't you come wi- WOAH!" I fell off the ladder. Russia caught me and smiled. "You are very clumsly Peru." He laughed. I blushed and smiled. "Hey, um... Can you come with me to the New Years Festival with me?" I asked. Everyone faced me and had a worried face and waited for Russia's answer. "Really? I can come with you? It will be with honor to go to the festival with you!" He said joyfully. Everyone smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I thought they were going to get upset and all that. Russia smiled and his eyes glistened the most beautiful purple I have ever seen. "I give you thank you kiss." He told me. And he did. I turned to a tomato red. "Why did you do that?" I asked softly. "Isn't that what your country does? Give thank you by a kiss on the cheek?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. "No problem." I giggled.

"Do you want me to put you down?" Russia asked. I nodded and when I put my left foot down, a throbbing pain appeared. "Are you alright?" Russia asked worried. "I think I bruised my ankle." I answered. "Sit down, sit down." he told me. He took of my flip flop and pulled up my pants. A big dark purple dot covered my whole ankle. "Not good at all." He told me. "OH MY! I WILL GO GET JAPAN!" Austria paniced. "That is not nessesary." Russia told Austria. He grabbed my foot and kissed my ankle. I freaked out a bit, but the coldness of his lips helped my ankle. "Does it feel better?" He asked. I blushed and and relaxed. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore." I answered. He smiled and he pulled something out of his backet. It was a First-Aid kit. He put cold water on the towel to my ankle. I looked at him and smiled. I had never saw Russia like this. He is so careful and I never knew that he helps the injured. My heart started racing.

"It will be in alittle pain but it is not serious." Russia told me. I hugged Russia tightly. He did the same. "Thank you Russia." I told him. He smiled and I gave him a kiss on his cheek. He chuckled and patted my head. "The pain will go away around this week." Russia told me. My heart told me that he is the one. He had came to my life for a reason... BUT FOR WHAT? I saw Maela, Colorado, Columbia and Naela running to me. "Oh my! Are you alright?" Columbia asked. "She is fine. She just need to be careful with that ankle." Russia told Columbia. "Um exscuse me, but who are you?" Columbia asked. "Thats Russia." Maela whispered. "...HE IS SCARING ME! HE IS SOOOO TALL!" Columbia yelled. "I get that alot." Russia smiled. "I will see you at the festival?" I asked Russia. He nodded happily and waved good-bye. "You must be really happy huh Peru?" Maela and Colorado both said together. I blushed and watched Russia walk away. "PERU! Are you OK!?" China asked. I nodded. "Thank Russia." I told China. "I will take you home." He told me.

(AT MY HOUSE)

Me: Thanks China. I will be ok from here.

China: OK. Have a good New Year!

I walked into my house and I sat down, leaning on the door. I was so tired. And my room was so far away. So I got up and went to the basement(Where I was) and came into the room. It was mostly the guest room but I sleep here sometimes when I am too lazy or have a painful feeling to reach my room. I looked at the time and it was 1:15p.m.. I made a heavy sigh and fell on the bed. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened today. Mostly, I thought about Russia. Everytime I thought about him, My heart would race so fast, that it will start hurting. He was a drug that had healed my cure. But I don't know what kind of cure he is. I kept thinking till I got a headache. I was about to fall asleep. But Periat had jumped on the bed. Then my 5 dogs did the same. I was surrounded by my pets. They were so soft. When I layed on the bed, it felt like Russia's coat. And I fell to sleep.

LIKE ALL OF WHAT HAD HAPPENED TODAY, WRAPPED AROUND ME AND KISSED ME TO SLEEP. AND THOSE KISSES FELT LIKE RUSSIA'S COLD, SOFT KISSES.


	2. Music's Voice

**Nothing Changes Hetalia Ch.2 Music's Voice**

**Me: 2nd song and still going!**

**Russia: Da! I am in the story!**

**Me: Uhh, Russia: of course you are. This is about you and Peru *coughcoughmycharactercough***

**Russia: Ohhhh... **

**Me: Want to say the disclaimer?**

**Russia: does not own Hetalia or any of the characters or me in this story. But there are some characters that belong to her and her friends-**

**Spain: So some of the names in the story you will not recognize since they are either hers or her friends!**

**Me: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?**

**Spain: ~NOWHERE! ENJOY! *runs away from me since I am gonna kill him***

I woke up and the pain was still on my leg. I wrapped my ankle with bandages. I still thought about Russia and this kiss on my bruise. He made my world change. I grabbed my headphones and plugged them to my iPod; I opened the door. I felt a breeze and leaves blowing. Then a song started to play. ~MY HEART'S A STEREO, IT BEATS FOR YOU SO LISTEN CLOSE~ I loved this song. It was like my theme song. I never changed it. It was called, Stereo Hearts by: Gym Class Heros. It made my heart feel big and strong inside. It made my heart beat even more for Russia. China came and saw me outside. "Oh! Hello Peru! I see that you can walk fine." He said. I couldn't hear him. But I for some reason can read his lips. "Yeah I know." I yelled back. He looked closely and saw the headphones. "How can you hear me?" He asked. "I can't. But I read your lips." I said looking at the clouds. "But you aren't looking at me." He said. "Then I don't know." I said. He just shugged and walked away. I started heading farther away from my house. I changed the song. Then another song played. I mostly played the songs that matched my emotions. ~YEAH, ITS PLAIN TO SEE, THAT BABY YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL. AND THERE'S NOTING WRONG WITH YOU! The song played. I walked around the neighborhood, listening to music. I finally ran into Maela.

"Hey!" She yelled. I stopped walking. I turned around and waved back. "I have my headphones on." I told her. She just laughed and walked with me. "How can you listen to me? I CAN HEAR THE MUSIC!" She asked. "I picture the whole world singing a song." I answered. She looked at me confused and just shugged. "So, what song are you listening to?" She asked. I gave the headphones to her and she listened. She started singing the song. I snatched the headphones and shook my head. "What?" She asked. "Don't do that." I answered. "Do what?" She asked me another question. I shook my head and laughed. I put the headphones on walked. She just looked frontward untill she saw something. "PERU GET DOWN!" She whispered loudly. She grabbed my arm and tugged me. But I tugged back. Then I see Russia in front of me. "Allo Peru!" He smiled . I waved and grinned. I tried to act normal, but everything about him just kept making my heart race.

"Hello Russia!" I told him. China then sees Russia and I talking so he just ran to us. "Hello my friends!" He yelled. Russia waved hello but I didn't hear Wao Wang and just stared at Ivan. That tall man had caught me in his web of his life. China had saw me giving Russia a love dazed looked and at that moment, he knew what was happening to me. I finally noticed China and waved hello. He shook his head but just played along. "So how was your day the two of you?" China asked. "Mines is ok I guess." I answered. "I was just asking people if they had any tape. The banners can't hang with out it." Russia answered second. "SOOOOOOOOO PERU! Have you been thinking about that kiss on that ankle?" China asked being an ass. I blushed and Russia smiled. I put the volume up more and I nodded slowly. Russia smile faded and he blushed alittle bit. He turned around and laughed alittle. "Whats so funny Russia?" China asked more annoying questions. "The kiss I gave for Peru's ankle... I kind of enjoyed giving that kiss to her. Her skin was soft." He answered.

My face turned red and shivered violently "CHINA! YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled out of no where. Russia and China jumped as they saw me cry. "Shit! Don't cry! I was just playing! Don't take too much!" China said panicing. Russia bent down and whispered. "Ignore him. Don't worry. I feel the same way you feel right now." He told me. He kissed my cheek gently. I backed up and my face turned to a tomato color. I kept a heart beat in my heart. Then the beating came to my head. I whispered in Russia ear "We can't feel the same Russia. We all are different. In our own way. I LOVE YOU RUSSIA." I told him. He paused and looked at me in silence. He shut his eyes and got up. I looked at him and he looked broken. I got back up and he just shook his head. My heart was torn to pieces. "I knew it... I knew you would do this to me." I told him. "No, its not like that." Russia he told me slowly. "NO YOU DON'T GET IT RUSSIA! I LOVE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU DO! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT RUSSIA!? WHY!?" I yelled in anger. I then ran away from him.

"NO! IT NOT LIKE THAT PERU! PLEASE! COME BACK!" Russia yelled. But I didn't listen. I took off the bandage and put my music up higher. Russia started to run after me. "GO AWAY IVAN!" I cried. "PLEASE HALISIA! I DON'T MEAN TO HURT YOU! IT ISN'T LIKE THAT AT ALL!" He yelled. He grabbed my arm and tugged me to him. "LET ME GO! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" I kept yelling. But he wouldn't let go. So I punched him in the face. He lost his grip and I had the chance to run away. And I did. Seeing Russia falling on the floor made me feel like Ms. Killjoy When I turned around he was rolling in pain and he got on his knees. But he looked at the ground and started banging the sidewalk. Most likely punching it. I was so much in fury, I didn't care. I was heartbroken. I saw my house and ran as fast as I can. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I grabbed the keys. But I was trembling and I kept dropping them. I started see Russia running to me. I can see the bruise I gave him. I was right on his left cheek.

"WAIT HALISIA!" He yelled. I grabbed the keys and put the right key in the key hole. I unlocked the door and went in the house. "I almost closed the door but Russia grabbed it and flung it opened. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE ASSHOLE!" I yelled crying. Russia grabbed my arms. "STOP IT! YOU ARE NOT HELPING ME AND MY GREIF RUSSIA! I HA-" He pressed his lips againest mine. I struggled but I imagined his lips feeling like this. Cold, but soft. I looked at Russia and he felt heartbroken. Like I did something to him. He let go of my lips. I kept my eyes shut. "Peru... I-I LOVE YOU." Russia told me. I blushed and hugged him even more. "I never stopped thinking about you ever I saw you." Russia told me. I looked into his eyes. He looked so upset with himself. Why not me? I am the one punched his face and hating him at some point. But no, thats not it. He pushed me to the wall and looked into my eyes.

"Do you still hate me?" He asked slowly. I shook my head and made a weak smile. "Everything about you is perfect." I answered. Russia started to kiss my cheek. I giggled and sighed. He smiled and sat down on the floor. "Sit with me." Russia tugged my arm gently. I shugged and sat next to him. We just both listened to my music. Then I started to fall asleep. "Take me to the bed please Russia?" I asked Russia. He kissed my head and took me to my bed. When we got to my room, I took off my pants and fell on my bed; he then covered me with the blanket. "Goodnight, my sunflower." He told me. He came to join me so he took off his big jacket and shirt; he then jumped in the bed. He laid close to me. His cold body became warm out of no where. He wrapped himself around me. He kissed my head and went to sleep.

(OUT SIDE THE HOUSE)

Columbia: We need to be quiet Italy! This is a surpirse for my sister.

Italy: I hope she likes it!

Colorado: I don't think she will like us in the house.

Maela: *shakes her head* She is crazy.

Columbia had a key to my house and she opened the door. When my sister step in she house, slipped on something. "What the hell!? Wait, IS THIS A FAUCET!?" Columbia freaked out. Maela and Colorado just were being doubtful. Italy looked for me and went upstairs. Columbia(of course) followed him. They mostly trashed my house. Finally they reached the top floor. They checked my library, bathroom(Italy did) and places that were personal. The last room was my bedroom. Columbia and Italy opened the door quietly and peeked in. They saw me sleeping in my bed. Columbia barged in and yelled. "SURPRISE! PERU WE GOT YA SOMETHING!" She and Italy yelled. I jumped up and Russia had done the same. The group was shocked of Russia sleeping in my bed. Columbia and Italy were tramatized. Maela and Colorado just put a thumbs up. "WHAT THE HELL!? I WAS SLEEPING!" I moaned. Colorado and The Bahamas just giggled. Columbia smiled and laughed. "Whats funny little girl?" I asked tired. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT A GUY IN YOUR BED! THAT IS AMAZING!" Columbia laughed her ass off.

"For a little '100 man stealer' sister, I shouldn't be talkin." I told her. She made a frown and scolded. "Me and Greece are fine with it." She pouted. "He doesn't that you are doing this does he?" I asked. She shook her head and walked out of the room. "THIS IS SO CUTE!" Colorado yelled. Russia went back in the blanket. I put a thumbs up to Maela and Colorado. "What did Columbia get me anyway?" I asked. Maela and Colorado looked at each other and smiled. "Russia, Russia." I kept poking his head. "~Da?" He finally answered. "You want to see what terrible thing my little sister got me?" I asked with a smile. He lifted his head and got out off the bed. "Come sunflower. Your sister looks funny! Lets go see!" He answered. "AAWWWW! HE GAVE YOU A NICKNAME!" Maela AAAAWWWWWed me. I blushed and put on some shorts. I held Russia's hand and walked down stairs. "Columbia! What did you and Italy want to show me?" I asked her as nicely as I could. She grew a big grin on her face. "FFFFFFOOOOOOLLLLLLOOOOOOWWWWWW MMMMMMEEEEEE!" She yelled

I followed Columbia to her to my garage. "Ok? Its my garage." I told her. "SSSSHHHHHH! There is something IN THERE!" She said eager to open the garage. "Fine, show me what it is." I told her. She yelled in happiness and she clicked the button to open the garage. When the door opened, I started to cry. "I... I found our old stuff from mother's house. I found all of it." She told me. All the memories were in here. I let go of Russia's hand and ran to the things like a 5yrs old. I looked at everything. Then I saw somethings that had brung so many love feelings. "Cuddles?" I said. "What?" Maela asked me. I grabbed a white bear, that wore a pink whole clothing, and in him was a rattle. "CUDDLES! I MISSED YOU!" I yelled. I hugged the bear like it was the ends of the world. "Can I see the bear ~Da?" Russia asked. I brung the bear to him. Russia looked at the bear with a blank face. "He was the best toy I ever had. I thought I lost him but LOOK! He is right here." I told Russia. He kissed my head. "One child should have this." He told me. I stood there in confusement. Then I turned red as I figured out what he ment.

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT IS GONNA HAPPEN!" I yelled. "But it would be great to have little you and me's around the house ~Da?" He asked. Maela and Colorado just kept AWing me because of how sweet Russia was being. "But we aren't even married yet!" I yelled. "No excuses. We will do that later. And I don't need to ask you to be one with Russia. You already are." He told me. Italy ran to Peru and Austria had jumped on him. "GET OFF ME PLEASE!" Italy yelled. Austria didn't listen to him. "PERU! AUSTRIA HAS A-" Austria covered Italy's mouth. "Shut up pasta boy!" Austria whispered harshly to him. "LEAVE PASTA OUT OF THIS!" Italy yelled. "If I get off of you will you not tell her?" He whispered to Italy. Italy nodded his head. Then he let Italy's mouth go. Italy tried to hold it in but he was to shocked to not say it. "MMMMM! AHHHHH! I CAN'T HOLD IT! PERU AUSTRIA HAS A CRUSH ON YOU! oops." Italy yelled. Austria wanted to attack Italy. But I was right there.

"Oh HAHA! Very funny Italy! One of your jokes again!" Austria laughed blushing. "What is this about Austria? What does Italy mean?" I asked him. Austria's face became red. "He is right Peru, I do love you. I love hearing your voice. It is like someone told me to wake up to a good day. And when you sing, It makes my heart stop beating. Hearing a beautiful beat and sway you do, is all I need to have my heart completed." Austria told in a way that makes you feel really bad. Then he sees me and Russia holding hands. I saw Austria's face. He looked pale and heartbroken. "I am glad you told me this Austria... But I am in love with Russia... I'm sorry." I told him. "No no no. Its me. I thought this was a good day to do this... But it seems not." He last said as he walked away. With a batch of roses. "Don't feel upset Peru. He will get over it and love someone else. This happens to us before, like today." Russia told me. I nodded and watched Austria dissipear. It was sunset and the cherry bloosm tree Japan helped me plant are going wonderful. Russia picked one flower from the tree and puts it in my hair. "My cherry bloosm has been already made and grew to be beautiful." Russia told me.

I kissed his cheeks and sat one stair up from him. I gently place my head on his; I was getting sleepy. "You want some Vodka Peru?" Russia offered some to me. "No thank you Russia. What I need is a shower, Pajamas and a bed to sleep on." I answered. I kissed Russia's head and went to the shower. As I got in the shower. The water seemed to be alittle hotter than expected. Then it got hotter and hotter till it burnt my back. "RUSSIA!" I scream. "What happened?" He asked. I pointed to the shower and when Russia put his hand in. It burnt him as well. So he used his faucet for the shower head. And the shower started working fine. I made sure that I had not left my towel and made sure I mostly had- Well everything. I got out of the shower and I felt clean. My hair smelled like sweet peaches. I put on my pajamas and brushed my hair. "Hey Peru-" Russia said. "Yes?" I answered. "Do you think that my dreams will come true?" He asked. "You already have it." I told him.

"Not this. Start to have friends, have a family, start my life again." He told me. I hugged him and smiled. "Russia, this is your new start Russia. I can even see it." I told him. He smiled and hugged me back. "Hey, are playing with my toes?" I asked Russia. He shook his head and I lifted up the blankets. It was my cat licking my toes. "What was that?" Russia asked me. A loud banging went down stairs. Russia grabbed his faucet and I grabbed sludge hammer. We both slowly went down stairs and finally reached the kitchen. I then turned on the lights and something surprising had appeared. "Sombra, Estrella, Amor, Ninja and Niño!" I yelled. Then five dogs started running to me. Russia backed up alittle. They all jumped on me and started licking my face. "You have more dogs then Germany." Russia told me. I laughed and picked up Nino. "Its ok. They won't bite. I gave each dog a word in spanish. Sombra means Shadow, Estrella: Star, Amor: Love, Ninja is english but you have to have an accent to say it in spanish. And last but not least, the youngest one, Niño or little boy." told Russia.

Russia smiled kissed me. "Перу, я люблю тебя всем сердцем. А когда солнце замирает, я буду там спать, пока у нас нет времени спать. Я возьму малышей на экскурсии, и вы мое солнце цветок, можно будет там, чтобы помочь мне по пути. Ваш смех и любовь, что я люблю вас больше всего. Но лучше всего, когда наш маленький берет свои первые шаги, мы получим выбрать наш сад цветов солнца и я смотрю вы резвятся бросил их всех. Я люблю вас ПЕРУ, до смерти нам ЧАСТЬ." He told me. "What does that mean?" I asked. "It means:

Peru, I love you with all my heart. And when the sun dies down, I will be there sleeping till we have no time to sleep.

I will take the little ones on trips and you my sun flower, you will be there to help me along the way.

Your laugh and love is what I love about you most.

But the best thing is, once our little one takes his first steps, We will get to pick our garden of sun flowers and I watch you frolic threw them all.

I LOVE you PERU, TILL DEATH to us PART." Russia told me. I started to cry and smile at him.

"Rusia, Cuando escucho tu voz suena como la música que no se puede apagar. No puedo dejar la música que escuchas, porque las letras son de usted. Los más pequeños te amo, cariño, yo nunca te dejaré como la estrella, sin polvo de estrellas. Todo acerca de ti, es como mi corazón estéreo. Y cuando me divierten tiró todas las flores, voy a elegir tres. Uno para mí, y la pequeña Rusia. Su equipo de música, y yo no quiero que lo apague." I told him. "Now, what does that mean?" Russia asked me.

" It means:

Russia, When I hear your voice it sounds like music that I can't turn off. I can't stop the music you play because the lyrics are from you.

The little ones will love you, darling, I will never leave you like the star without star dust.

Everything about you, is like my stereo hearts.

And when I frolic threw all of those flowers, I will pick three. One for me, you and the little Russia. Your my stereo, and I don't want to turn it off." I told him. We both smiled at each other and kissed goodnight.

**I DON'T CARE IF PEOPLE THINK THAT I AM CRAZY JUST BECAUSE I LIKE THIS TALL MAN WHO SCARES ALOT OF PEOPLE. THAT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE THAT IS NOT HOW I SEE IT. I SEE A MAN WHO WANTS A FAMILY, AND SOME ONE WHO WILL LOVE HIM. AND I AM THAT SOME ONE. AND SOME DAY. THERE WILL BE EVEN A LITTLE RUSSIA TOO...**


	3. Unknown Secret

**Nothing Changes Hetalia Ch.3 Unknown Secret**

**Me: ~OH! SPAIN!**

**Spain: ~Si chica?  
Me: You're in the story now!**

**Spain: YAY! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD JUST EXPLODE!**

**Russia: Here you go! *gives him a grenade***

**Spain: AAAAAHHHHH! I DIDN'T MEAN IT FOR REAL!**

**Peru: Russia!**

**Russia: What?**

**Me:...OK... Enjoy!  
_**

I woke up in the in the middle of the night. And I had a horrible dream. Russia had woken up seeing me shivering. "Are you alright my Russia angel? You look terrified." He told me. I looked at him and smiled. "What do you mean?" He asked. I saw my old teddy bear and squeezed him. "It was war... You had to go... You had to leave me... You left the house... and..." I stopped. "And what?" He asked. "I watched you go and waited... For your return... I became worried... So I called the Russian Military. I asked to speak to you... B-but." I stopped again. I started to cry. "Tell me what happened to me. Its ok. Let that grief out on me." He told me. "Th-they told me that you weren't there... and- and, I-I told him when is it a good time... AND THEY SAID... THAT HE CAN'T ANSWER THE PHONE... THEY SAID YOU WEREN'T HERE ANYMORE. THEY SAID YOU DIED!" I yelled in tears. He hugged me and kissed me.

"If I died young. I would have my spirit fly to you and be with you until you die too. And both of our spirits will fly off to god himself." Russia told me. I grabbed his jacket and put it on. The smell of his jacket was sweet and soft to feel. "Hey, get off bed really pick ~Da?" Russia asked. I got off the bed and the jacket fell to the floor. "Now turn around for me." He said. I turned around and stepped on the jacket. "You are short female Russia. You know, I think the one I thought can't beat this one." He teased. I blushed and covered my face with the sleeves. Russia climbed out of the bed and walked up to me. "Come on Peru, you know that you think so too." He whispered in me ear. I lifted the sleeve and smiled. "But I am not worthy to be female Russia." I told him. He made a smirk and kissed my lips "Oh, don't worry, I will make you." He told me and pulled me on to the bed.

"You don't have to." I teased. He just smiled and chuckled. "But I want to." He continued. "Too late! I don't need too!." I told him with a smirk. He made a heavy sigh and sat on the bed. "That's not fair. I'm the man here" He pouted. "Right now, you are a 6yr old boy." I giggled. He kissed my head and hugged me. I laid down and kissed Russia good night. And I fell asleep in his long soft jacket. While I fell asleep I the dream had appeared again. I tried to ignore it, but it had already been produced in my mind. "YOU ARE LYING! HE ISN'T DEAD!" I yelled. "I know you don't believe me, but ma'am he is gone. I am so sorry Peru." The soldier told me. "MY RUSSIA CAN'T DIE! HE HAS BECOME ONE WITH ME! WHAT ABOUT HIS CHILD!?" "He has a child!? Oh dear, this will be horrifying for the child. What his name?" he asked. "Its Demyan Braginski. Why do you ask?" I told him. "If any general has a child, he's or she's child will be taking his place." He told me. "ARE YOU MAD!? RUSSIA'S AND MY SON IS ONLY 4YRS OLD! HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW MILITARY WORKS! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY CHILD!' I yelled.

"I am truly sorry but that's how it goes" He told me. Then when I hung up the phone. Russian military broke into my house and looked every where. They found my son and took him. I tried to grab him. But the men were holding me back. And they took my son... And I didn't say goodbye. I had kept trying to wake myself up but that dream was too scary too even leave it. "PERU! PERU! WAKE UP! YOURE SREAMING!" Colorado yelled. I suddenly woke up and my throat was hurting. "Wait, HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!?" I yelled. "Russia called me saying that you were having a night terror. He wasn't lying!" Colorado told me. I got up from bed. It was morning and Russia was cooking food. "Hey, maybe if you eat something, That nightmare will get out of ya head." Colorado told me gently. I looked out the window and I felt like something is in my head, but it wasn't the dream. Is was something else.

I went down stairs and Russia had looked at me. "Are you alright? You were screaming my name." He asked. I nodded and grabbed some of his cabbage soup. Niño was begging for food. Russia saw Niño and what he was doing. So he shooed him away. I kissed Russia good morning and his cabbage soup started to help my stomach. Spain came to my house and for some reason, he had key to my house. Which was creepy. "PERU! DO YOU HAVE ANY TOMATOS!? I NEED SOME NOW! ROMANO KEEP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT!" He yelled. Colorado rolled her eyes then widen them. She walked to Spain and looked at him, head to toes. "Ummm, is there a problem?" He said annoyed. "Your features. They are like Peru's. Why is that?" She asked. Spain opened his eyes all the way and looked at Peru. He shrugged and whistled. Colorado began impatient.

"Peru-" Colorado asked. "Si?" I told her. "Can you pull the back of your shirt for me please?" She asked. I jumped and turned red. "Colorado! NO! That is insane!' I told her. "Fine, then I will explain."

**IF THE COLORS IF BLOOD COME TO AN END. THE WHITE WILL BE FAKE NOR REAL. ****MAKING THE WEAK STRONG, AND THE TWO SIIBLINGS ARE WHAT LIES BEYOND THE DEEP OF HELL IN THE END. ****BOTH REACHING AND FIGHTING. BOTH SIBLINGS HAD LOST SO MUCH MEMORY OF EACH OTHER, THEY FORGOT EACH OTHER WERE. ****AND AS THEIR LIFE CONTINUES. THEY ARE NOW UNTIED... THE FIRST SON, AND THE FIRST DAUGHTER BORN OF LATIN AMERICA... **

Colorado had stopped and looked at me and Spain. Spain and I just had a blank face. "We can't be. We were different. Not brother and sister!" Spain told Colorado even more annoyed. "Then explain this smartASS!" Colorado walked up to my and pulled the back of my shirt up. here was a mark on my arm. "HEY! I DON'T SHOW ANY ONE THAT! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SHOW THEM!?" I yelled. The mark looked like a half heart with a A in it. Russia ripped off Spain shirt. "HEY! ARE YOU GAY OR SOMTHING!? YOU CAN'T DON'T THAT OUT OF NO WHERE!" Spain yelled. And he had a mark on his arm as well with a half heart, but he had a L. Colorado and Russia pushed us together. "STOP IT!" I yelled. "WHAT SHE SAID!" Spain yelled as well. Then our arm met. The marks were part together and now it says: LA. "The first letters of Latin America." Colorado nodded. Spain and I just looked at each other and blinked a few times.

"Your sister?" I asked. Spain gulped and nodded hos head slowly. We both giggled and we froze; we then were in a trance.

(Flashback)

"Hey sister!" Spain yelled. I turned and smiled. "The governors said that I can take over you! Isn't that great!?" He smiled. My smile faded and I shook my head. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I didn't agree for you to take my independence!" I told him furious. "I know but we will be closer and I will be able to protect you." He brushed his hand on my cheek. "NO! YOUR WRONG! Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I can't defend myself!" I yelled. He jumped and became upset. "Is there a problem with me Halisia?" He asked annoyed. "I don't need anyone to protect me! I CAN PROTECT MYSELF!" I cried. "I WILL KEEP YOU CLOSE EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT A COUNTRY ANYMORE GOT THAT!?" He roared. I punched his face and he slapped mine. Then we started beating the crap out of each other. "I TOLD YOU NO!" I cried. "I SAY YES!" Spain yelled. The people circled around the two siblings and cheered us both on. "BOTH OF YOU STOP!" A voice in the crowd reached us. It was father in anger. "THIS IS WAR HALISIA! ALL OF THIS! I WILL NEVER GIVE INDPENDENCE TO YOU LITTLE GIRL!" Spain yelled at me. "LOOK WHOS TALKING! THE ONE WHO SAID HIS COUNTRY WOULD MAKE IT TO THE TOP!" I yelled back.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Father yelled. "YOU TWO! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" He roared. Me and Spain talked over each other and nobody understood us. "SILINCE! HALISIA EXPLAIN FIRST." I told me. "Well of course I was minding my ways and Spain comes to me happy. He then walked up to me and told me that he was gonna take over me! I didn't want him to so I got mad and told him "No" so-" "THATS A LIE!" Spain yelled. "SPAIN! SHHHH AND LET YOU SISTER SPEAK!" Father roared at Spain. Spain gave me glance and turned away from me. "As I was saying, He was going to take my INDEPENDENCE DADDY!" I cried. "Now its your turn Spain." Father pointed at him. "Let me tell you the REAL STORY. No I walked to ta Halisia and told her "Hey Halisia The governors SAID. Notice I said "GOVERNORS" AND "SAID". She got upset at me and told me she can take care of herself. I WANT TO PROTECT HER BUT SHE WON'T LET ME!" Spain yelled at me. "THAT STILL MEANS TO TAKE OVER ME YOU GREEN- EYED RETARD!" I pulled Spain's hair. Then we started fighting again.

"THIS- IS- WAR! I WILL TAKE YOU LIFE IF I HAVE TO!" Spain screamed. Father jumped and so did the crowd. "NOW GET OFF MY LAND SISTER!" He pushed me. I got up and looked at my older sibling. "FINE! THIS IS WAR! SOILDERS! COME FORTH!" I yelled. Then a whole troop was behind me. Spain snapped his fingers and HIS troop had came. We hissed at each other and walked away. "I HATE YOU SPAIN!" I cried once he turned around. He stopped and walked to me. He slapped my face and spit on me. "I DON'T CARE!" Spain turned around. Father was right in front of him and smacked him. "YOU DO NOT FIGHT WITH YOU SIBLINGS!" He grabbed Spain. "THIS IS MY COUNTRY! YOU GET OUT TOO DAD!" Spain pushed off of him and kicked his leg. Father fell back and looked at his raging son. I even think I saw a tear fall down father's cheek. "GO AWAY! THE TWO OF YOU!" Spain's soldiers had pushed us away from him... And now it was WAR.

(Flashback ended)

"You two were so mad at each other, you both forgot who was you younger and older sibling." Colorado told the siblings that were crying. I looked at Spain and smiled. "Hey look Spain, Remember this?" I tilted my body a little to the left and there was a scar. The scar had went to my neck, down to the middle of my side. "I did that Peru?" He asked going to burst into tears again. "Your soldier's did this. You finally took over me Spain. But you gave me my freedom." I started to cry again. "I'm sorry Peru! I'M SORRY!" He bursted into tear and I did the same. "hey España, nos parecemos a las personas de edad ahora." I told him laughing. He joined and said "Sí lo hacemos Halisia. La gente realmente viejos" And we hugged. "Um. you wanna put on our shirts?" I asked feeling uncomfortable touching his skin. "~Sí!" He told me nodding his head. So we put on our shirt and looked at each other. "Hey Halisia, Do you remember the time when we picked tomatoes but we got the bad ones and Columbia threw up on Chile? THAT WAS FUNNY!" He laughed. I nodded and played what happened.

I fell on the floor laughing and we screamed "WE CAN'T BREATHE! HELP ME!" Russia started giggling and picked me up. "Calm down you two! Your gonna hurt yourselves!" Colo laughed. Spain and my face were turning red as the tomatoes we picked out that were bad. "OK OK! Ok Are you good Spain?" I asked calming down. He nodded and got up slowly. He fell on the floor again and he was still a little giggly. "Hey Peru, You want to hang out like how we used to?" He asked. "OH YEAH!" I fist pumped the air. "Tomorrow at 8:00p.m. Ok?" Spain told me. I nodded my head and said good-bye "SEE YOU LATER BRO!" I waved good-bye. Spain did the same and started laughing again. "I can't believe you forgot about him Peru." Colo patted my head. I smiled and walked in the house.

(Next morning)

I heard Russia singing and I snuck down stairs and surprise him. Then the funniest thing had stopped me from doing that. "~MY SWEET SWEET PERU! HOLD YOU PRIDE AND CARRY ON! YOU ARE SEXY AND WONDERFUL! I LIKE WHEN YOU SING AND DANCE! IT MAKES ME BECOME CRAZY AND LOVE YOU MORE! BUT I LOVE WHEN YOU SMILE MOST! YOU BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA, I DON'T NEED TO ASK YOU IF YOU CAN! AND-" "~WHY DO YOU THINK I AM SEXY RUSSIA?" I sang. He jumped and grabbed his faucet. "WHO SAID THAT!?" He screamed. "It's me Russia." I told him coming down stairs. "Oh hi Peru... How long have you been standing there?" He asked nervously. "When you said I hold my pride and carry on." I giggled. He blushed and nodded his head "WAIT... YOU HEARD EVERYTHING I SAID THEN!?" He turned red. "Don't worry Russia! I am not mad about it!" I told him kissing his cheek. He smiled and laughed. "Just pretend you never heard that, ~Da?" He asked. I nodded my head and kissed him. "You hungry?" He rubbed my arms. I nodded and he gave me some sausage, eggs and toast. It was good! "THIS IS AMAZING! RUSSIA, I NEVER KNEW YOU CAN COOK LIKE THIS!" I started shoving all the food in my face. "Slow down! But yes I cook, LIKE THAT. Do you really like it?" He asked with a smile. I nodded my head with food shoved in my face.

He laughed and kissed my head. Then some one barged in the house. "HALISIA! I AM HERE!" Spain yelled. I jumped and ran down stairs. "WASH ER URE DONG HER!" I asked him with food still shoved in my face. "What? You want me to wash your dog?" He asked me scratching his head. I swallowed my food. "I said, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I asked again. "To eat with you of course! I want to spend time with my first born sister!" Spain hugged me. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Fine, you can eat with us. But don't be rude to Russia!" I poked at his nose. "Ow. Fine Halisia. Whatever you say!" He nodded his head. And he walked up stairs. "Hey Russia! How are you doing?" Spain patted on his back. Russia turned around and scared Spain. "I-I see y-you are d-doing well..." Spain shivered and sat down.

"SO PERU! ARE YOU READY FOR TONIGHT!?" Spain jumped out of his seat. I nodded with food stuffed in my face again. Spain and Russia started laugh and I swallowed my food and joined them. "So what are we gonna do?" I asked. Spain grabbed me and took me down stairs. "We-are-going-to- THE PLACE WHERE WE PLAYED WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER!" Spain jumped and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. "YAY!" I cheered. We both started to dance around and laughed. Russia snuck down stairs and smiled. He saw me smiling and not having nightmares. He snuck up behind me and hugged me. "AAAAHHH! RUSSIA THAT TICKLES!" I laughed. Russia kept tickling my stomach. I laughed and smiled. "I WON'T STOP TILL YOU SAY I LOVE YOU, ~DA?" He laughed. "I LOVE YOU RUSSIA! I LOVE YOU! AHHHHH!" I kept laughed. Russia stopped and kissed my cheek. "Good. Now, Do you think I can come with you?" He asked. I shrugged and I looked at Spain. "Can he Spain? PLEASE!?" I made a face that even Russia couldn't fight.

"It's just you and me sis!" Spain smiled but trying to hide his fear. Russia frowned and looked at me. "I'm sorry Russia. Don't worry Russia, I will be back ok? We will spend the rest of the night together. I PROMISE." I kissed Russia and smiled. I cupped his cheek. "Ok. But I really wanted to come." Russia pouted. I kissed his head and nodded. He frowned and looked at Spain. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at me. "I'll be back ok? It is just a brother and sister day!" I giggled. Russia just shook his head and laughed. "Fine my sunflower. But I want you to be home with nothing on you that looks painful or you drunk ok?" He asked I nodded and looked at Spain. He just smiled and laughed. "Peru-" Russia brushed his hand against my face. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you too. Forever and always." I smiled and hugged him.

(8:00p.m.)

"I'm leaving Russia" I told him petting his head. "Ok... I will be right here... sleeping..." He yawned. "I told you not to have too much sugar." I giggled. "I know. I will see you later Da?" He said softly. I nodded and kissed his head. "Good night Russia." I covered him up with a blanket. "Good night Sunflower." He fell asleep.

(Down stairs) Spain was out side, kicking something around. "Hey sis! Ready to ?" He patted my head. I laughed and nodded. "ALRIGHT! LETS GO PLAY SOME FÚTBOL!" He yelled.


	4. Where's Ivan Pt1

**Nothing Changes Hetalia Ch.4 Where's Ivan Pt.1**

"YEAH! I CAN'T WAIT TO PLAY!" I yelled snatching the ball away from Spain. I was happier because my leg has healed. "HEY!" Spain yelled. "TRY TO CATCH ME!" I ran with the ball between my feet. Spain was behind and coming fast; I had to at least get him off my back, so I stopped the ball and he went for the kick but I moved the ball and started running again. Sooner or later I stopped playing since I was out of breath. Spain join me breathing hard. "We should hold the energy for the field my sister!" Spain chuckled and got up. He took his hand out and smile. "You need help?" He asked. I gave a smirk and grabbed his hand. I yanked him to the ground and pulled myself up. "Oops! Did I do that?" I asked.

Spain laughed and grabbed the soccer ball. "We have to hurry up! WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" He pushed me forward. I dragged my feet to the place Spain was pushing me to. I talked to him while my weight made him start loosing breath. "You... are... HEAVY!" Spain moaned. I smiled and nodded my head. "Can you move your feet PLEASE?" He begged. I started moving and he fell straight to the road. He rolled my eyes and picked him up. Mostly giving him a piggy back ride.

(THE FIELD)

I loved the smell of the mud and grass filling up the air. Spain covered my eyes and told me to follow him. "Can open my eyes?" I ask. He took off his hands and I see Everybody! N. and S. Italy, Grandpa Rome, Chile, Columbia, Nicaragua, America, England, Poland, Germany, Prussia and other people I didn't name... "AWESOME!" I fist pumped the air. Italy and Columbia ran to me and gave me a hug. "I love kicking the soccer ball to the net thingy!" Italy yelled with his joy yell. Romano(S. Italy) smiled and ran straight to me. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Hi Romano! I see you like to play soccer too!" I smiled and patted his head. But he was taller than me so I had to get on the tip of my toes. He blushed and shoved flowers in front of us. "FOR YOU..." He grabbed a card and gave it to me with the flowers.

I blushed and looked at Romano. I kissed his cheek and smiled. "You're sweet Romano!" I giggled. He smiled and his posture had him bending down. Everybody laughed and Spain picked up Romano. "I think we should do something to him Ah?" Spain grew a devilish smile. "THROW HIM IN THE POND! DUDE THIS WILL BE AWESOME BUT SINCE I'M THE HERO!-" America took the body away and ran with it. "I WILL DO IT MYSEEELLLLLF!" "AMERICA! YOU IDIOT! HE WILL THROW ROTTON TOMATOS AT YOU AND YOU HATE TOMATOS!" England yelled. "HOW CAN YOU HATE TOMATOS!?" Italy and Spain yelled out to attack America. "HEY! PUT. HIM. DOWN!" I yelled. "OR I WILL CALL RUSSIA!" Everyone went in silence and stared at me. "Russia? Ok dude. Whatever you say." And America put loved dazed Romano down.

"Sorry mate, we were just jokin." Australia shivered. "Why do you guys get scared of him?" I asked a little annoyed. "Well, he is the most violent country in the allie forces..." England looked at the ground. "HE IS MISSIOR!" France yelled hiding behind my back. My heart sank. Hearing that people would say that about my Russia like that. Makes me want to hurt them badly. "We should not be so judgmental. His wover would not rike that since she is wright here." Japan walked with his silky robe. "Is that wright Peru?" I looked at me with his brown eyes staring into my rosey red cheeks. Everyone's jaws dropped and were shocked. And some scared faces were circling me too. "You are dating him Peru?" America asked. "Well, yeah... I don't see why I can't." I blushed the darkest red. "I do not see why either..." Japan patted my head.

"А что не так с ее быть моей подсолнечника?" Some one asked behind me. It was Russia in his clothes. "Russia? Is that you?" I asked. "Are they being a bother little one?" He asked looking at everyone closely. I shook my head and smiled. "They just think you are a little scary that all!" I grabbed Russia's scarf and wrapped myself in it. He hugged me and kissed my head. "I will let that slide... FOR NOW..." He growled. I can tell he was tired. "You shouldn't have gotten out of bed Russia. You sound tired." I cupped his cheek. He yawned and smiled. "Nah. I'm good. I wanted to see you play! I never saw a game of soccer! Espaslly with you in it." He blushed. I smiled and giggled. "Then you can stay. CAN HE STAY SPAIN? PLEASE?" I asked giving him "The Cute Face". I hugged Russia like a stuffed animal.

"Ah *sigh* Fine! For you sister!" He chuckled. I smiled and hugged Spain. "YAY! Russia! You get to stay! Now let's find you a seat so when you fall asleep-" "Its alright Peru. I brought my own chair." Russia interrupted me. He grabbed the chair out of his jacket and smiled. Everyone just stared at me. But I see Chile, Nicaragua, Columbia and Italy smiling and saying hi to Russia. That made me feel a little bit better. But what will the others do? I was surprised at Italy because out of the times I've seen him with Russia, he looked like he pissed himself. "They look at me funny. Is it because you are my sunflower?" Russia looked at everyone there. I shook my head and I glared at the others. America just shrugged and smile. "HE RUSSIA DUDE! GLAD YOU MADE IT! CONGRATS OF YOU AND PERU MAN!" He waved in joy. Russia smiled and looked at me.

I giggled as America kept acting dumber by the minute. "Oh! Russia, where do you want to sit?" I asked Russia. He picked up his chair and looked around. "Over there." He pointed some where near the lake. "You want to be alone? No Russia. Come on! Make some friends! Please?" I tugged on his jacket. He kissed my head. "My sunflower. I only need one friend. And my friends is right here. And the best thing is I am in love with her..." He smiled. I blushed and he nibbled on my ear a little bit. It tickled so I giggled. "You taste like honey." Russia whispered in my ear. "That won't make me change my mind about you making friends!" I poked his nose. "I'll help you along the way! I promise!" I kissed Russia's soft lips and took his hand.

"I'll try then!" He held my hand tighter. "PERU! PERU! ITS NICE TO SEE YOU!" I heard Lithuania run towards me. I waved back at him and he reached me. Then he shivered. "OH HELLO SIR RUSSIA I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU AND I THINK I SHOULD GO HOME AND STAY THERE FOR THE NIGHT I AM SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He cried. Russia just smiled and patted his head. "You will stay and play with the others." Russia looked at him with his violet eyes. Lithuania jumped in surprise and nodded slowly. Russia smiled at everyone as he felt like making friends wasn't that hard. He just needed help. "HEY PERU! THE GAME IS GONNA START WITHOUT YOU!" Chile yelled.

I put on my uniform and ran to the field. I get annoyed as I see some of those idiots stare at me with a "SHE IS HOT!" face like France, Romano or America. I then start to laugh because Russia starts to 'KOL' at them and they start to scream . "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Finland yelled. "Uh Finland, I don't sink zat how it starts." Germany told Finland. "Why d' yu' t'lk t' m' wif' lik' that?" I hear Sweden walking in front of Germany. "I AM NOT YOUR WIFE FOR THE 6392 TIME!" Finland yelled. But of course, Sweden didn't listen. "Just blow the whistle Finland!" I yelled to help. He nodded his head and blew the whistle. Now the game has started. Denmark was the referee for the game since he has a loud voice and everything. "OK! PLAY BALL!" Denmark yelled. Spain grabbed the ball and passed it to me "WLL FOKES AS YOU CAN SEE THIS CHICK IS HARD TO FACE! SHE WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET HER FEET ON THAT BALL" Denmark sounded like the person talking on TV.

"YA! UNT I'M AWESOME TO EVEN PLAY THE GAME TOO! BUT LOOK AT ZE GIRL GO! SHE IZ LIKE ZE CHEETAH AND ZA GOAL IS ZE PREY!" Prussia held the stick like a microphone. "If you don't want to lose you best give the ball here." England teased. I gave him a smirk and stopped the ball. "You're right England. Here take the ball." I pouted. "What? Really? I get the ball?" England scratched his head. "NOPE!" I kicked the ball and it went to into the net. "GGGGOOOOOOAAAAAALLLLLL! AND LOOK AT ZE STUPID ENG WHATEVER HIS NAME IZ!" Prussia ran in little circles. I laughed as Prussia and America were running like idiots. I look at Russia and no body want to talk to him. I would never see Russia like this when I am around. "1-0 What will the Americans do next!?" Denmark chuckled. I shook my head and gave Italy a high five.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND ZERE! PLAY BALL!" Prussia yelled waving the stick in the air. Spain and I just looked at each other confused. But then continued the game. America had the ball and he is pretty hard. "HAHAHA! I'M AM THE HERO!" He yelled as he kicked the ball straight into the net. "HEY BLONDIE! THIS IS NOT OVER YET!" I yelled. He looked at me and smiled. "BUT I WILL WIN MY SPANISH FRIEND!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "WE WILL SEE!" I raced for the ball and ran straight for the goal. Australia and America and at my sides and trying to shake the ball of me. But I wouldn't budge. "Well! She will make this goal! Don't you think Prussia!?" "HELL YA I SINK SHE VILL!" Prussia yelled. I tried to get a good angle so I can shoot but the two tall men were making me loose balance.

"GIVE UP DUDE!" America yelled. I gave hima smirk and stopped. Australia looked at my and his eyes widened. "RUN TO ER MATE! SHE'S GONNA KICK THE BALL TO THE OTHER PLAYA!" He ran. But I kicked the ball to Spain and he kicked the ball staight into the net! "ANOTHER GOAL FOR THE SPANISH!" Prussia threw his hands in the air. It was break and the score was 6-5. Russia walked to me and gave me a water bottle. "Are you alright?" He asked brushing some of my hair back. I shook my head but looked at my leg. It throbbed a pain. "You are in pain." He picked up the leg in pain. "You should not play anymore Da?" He looked at the scratch on my leg and kissed it. I blushed as his lips cooled down the soar. "You want me to sit out Russia?" I asked. He nodded and held my hand. I smiled and nodded. "DENMARK!" I yelled. He ran to me and pulled his baclwards.

"I will sit out for the rest of the game." I whispered in his ear. He jumped and grabbed my arms. "NOOOOOO! YOU ARE TOO GOOD TO STOP PLAYING!" He cried. I shugged and he made a heavy sigh. "I hurt my leg man! It can get worse you know!" I poked his cheek. "True." He blew his whistle and waved his hand. "ITS SEEMS THAT ONE OF THE SPANISH PLAYERS ARE INJURED! IF THERE IS NO REPLACEMENT THEY FORFIT AND AMERCIANS WIN!" Denmark raised the flag. My jaw dropped and I grabbed Denmark's colar and shook him. "THATS THE RULES! YOU'RE... CHOKING ME!" He was turning purple. I let him go. "Maybe I can play?" Russia asked. Everyone on the field jumped but I smiled. "That is a good idea, but love? Do you know how to play Fubol?" I asked. He nodded and threw the ball in the air. he caught the ball with his head and started playing with the ball.

The ball didn't touch the ground! Hit used every part of his body but his hands. It landed on his feet and landed on his back. Everyone saw his feet move gracefully as the ball was nothing but air. He closed his eyes and stopped. Poland clapped and smiled. "THAT WAS VERY GOOD! DO IT AGAIN!: Poland yelled. "Its like Russian dance." He told me. I smiled and hugged Russia. "Then get out there and PLAY!" I soluted Russia. I chuckled and did the same. "NOW! PLAY ZE BALL!" Prussia yelled. Russia took th ball and kept his hands behind his back. He closed his eyes and kept calm. America ran straight towards Russia but Russia had opened his eyes and dodged America and kicked. into the right goal. "GOAL! ZAT RUSSIAN MAN IS ZE BEST I SEEN!" Prussia patted Russia's back. But used his reflexes and hit Prussia in the face. "WHAT ZA HELL WAS ZAT FOR!?" Prussia rubbed his cheek. '"Sorry. Reflexes." Russia pulled Prussia up and dusted him off. Prussia shugged and smiled.

"You are lucky zat I am awesome enought to forgive you!" Prussia gave Russia a smirk. I ran to Russia. "THAT WAS AMAZING RUSSIA!" I cupped both of his cheeks. Russia grew a big smile on his face and blushed. My red eyes had shined into his violet ones. "HEY LOVE BIRDS! THERE IS A GAME GOING ON!" England yelled. Russia frowned and started to "KOLKOLKOLKOL" I kissed his nose and hugged him. "Don't listen. He is just jealous tha the has no one to love." I brushed the dirt off of Russia's jacket. "Russia?" "Da?" I faced me. "I think you should take off you coat. I don't want it dirty." I told him. He nodded and took off his jacket. Then I put it on. It was so warm. Like it was a blanket. "I see Ms. Russia likes my jacket." Russia teased. I blushed and pointed to the field. "Its time for you to play Russia. You have 30 sec left if America's team doesn't make a score we win!" I smiled.

Russia nodded and ran to the field. "OK! ZE RUSSIAN MAN IS OUT TO PLAY!" Prussia yelled to Denmark. "I AM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU YOU IDOIT!" Denmark yelled. Finland blew the whistle and right away America had the ball. But Spain stole it and ranhe opisite way. "GO ALONG RUSSIA!" Spain yelled. Russia ran to the goal and Spain made the kick.

5...4...3...2...1

Russia hit the ball with his head and was heading staright for the goal. Austrailia came out of no where, but the ball went in the net. Our team won! We cheered and I poked America's nose saying. "I TOLD YOU!" He was my best friend as well so I calmed down alittle bit. I danced and Russia but we ended shortly since I injured my leg. "GOOD GAME RUSSIA!" America yelled. "It was!" Russia chuckled. They both shook hands and laughed. "Hey England?" I walked to him. "Hmmm? Yes Peru?" He answered. I smiled and grabbed his shirt. "IF I SEE YOU SAY ANYTHING TO GET RUSSIA MAKING HIS "KOLKOLKOL" NOISES, YOU BETTER LOCK YOUR DOORS AND SHUT THE WINDOWS. Ok?" England shivered but understood. Since the game was over we had a cook out over there as well. We made Prussia and Germany cook because they make the best mashed potatoes with hot dogs!

Russia started to make more friends. Even the ones that were scared of him most of all. It made the night even better. "Time fir the fire works!" Spain yelled. "Lighted by me! China!" He started the match and lit the fireworks. In 5-10sec they were in the air spreading colors. My eyes lit the night. "Your eyes shine like rubys." Russia whispered in my ear. I blushed and smiled. Kissed Russia's lips and giggled. "And your eyes shine like a dimonds" I smiled. "Clever my sunflower." He chuckled. I sat on Russia's lap and we watched the beautiful lights flash before our eyes. The I see Romano wake up. He saw me sit on Russia's lap and became very upset. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY GIRL!?" Romano pushed. "ROMANO! WE ARE NOT DATING!" I slapped his face. "She is my sunflower." Russia got up and towered Romano with his shadow.

"Russia! Please don't start this." I begged. Russia kissed my head and smiled. But you see him pull out a pipe with pale violet eyes. "OH! I'M SO SCARED! A PIPE!" Romano was being sarcastic. Then you hear "KOLKOLKOLKOL" My Ivan was upset. "IVAN! STOP!" I cried. But it was too late. My Ivan had swung and hit Romano. Romano had coughed blood and flew to the table. "IT IS ON!" Romano jumped on Russia making them fall. "Germany! Prussia! HELP ME!" I yelled. They both ran as fast as fast they can. America and Spain joined to help. There was blood every where. But it wasn't Russia's... It was Romano's. Ivan got on top of Romano and punched his face so many times. And blood was dripping from his hand. Germany and America Grabbed Russia and Spain and Prussia grabbed Romano. But Ivan didn't let it go. He pushed Germany and America and attacked Romano. It was a nightmare.

"RUSSIA! STOP IT!" I tugged my Ivan but wouldn't budged. Then I hit russia with a glass bottle. And he stopped. He got up and grabbed my neck. "YOU LOOK PRETTY... BUT YOU WILL LOOK EVEN MORE PRETTIER WITH BLOOD..." He choked me. I couldn't breathe as his anger and rage took over him. Who is this monster who has my Ivan? "Russia! its me! Please! I CAN'T BREATHE! IVAN!" I screamed. Ivan didn't listen. "Why are you scared? This won't hurt. Trust me..." He looked at me lifting his faucet in the air. "RUSSIA! STOP IT PLEASE! ITS ME!PERU!" I cried in fear. He stopped and just blinked. His red eyes looked into mine. He stopped the pipe and let go of my neck. His eyes turned back to violet..."Russia..." I got up and walked to him. His eyes started to fill with tears. "Stay away... I'm sorry..." He swelled up with fresh tears coming down his face.

"No Russia... Please stay..." I begged in pain. "I did this... I hurt you... I am this monster..." He buried his hands in his face. "I'm sorry Peru... But I can't stay..." He walked backwards slowly. I reached him but it was too late. He ran off. With tears falling along the way. I glared at Romano and walked to him. Then I grabbed his shirt. "HE JUST WANTED TO MAKE FRIENDS BUT YOU HAD TO GET MAD! WE ARE NEVER GOING TO DATE ROMANO! YOU KNOW THAT!" I cried. "I'm sorry." he whimpered. I slapped his face. "AND NOW HE IS OUT THERE CRYING AND SCARED OF HIMSELF! HE THINKS HE IS A MONSTER BECAUSE OF YOU! I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY." I wiped my tears. I turned to America and England. '"America, you take Poland, France, Finland and Japan. England, You take, Canada, China, Austrailia and Prussia. I will take Germany, Sweden, Luthainia, Greece, Italy and Spain." I told them both.

I grabbed Russia's jacket and they both nodded. Then we went our separate ways. Columbia and Cuba were taking care of Romano while the search party started.

_~I am a monster... I hurt these people and they stare at me with terrified eyes... I didn't mean to... I am sorry Peru... Russia is not staying right now... He doesn't want to hurt anybody anymore..._

"Russia! Where are you!?" I yelled. I had a walkie talkie I can communicate with the other groups. "America, Where are you? Over." I told him. "I am searching around the lake. Over." He responed. "What about you England?" I asked. "I just reached his house. We are checking in now." He responed as well. I nodded and put the walkie talkie in my pocket. Wher my Ivan? I can't stand seeing him like this. "PERU!" Colo yelled. I turned around and Colo ran to me. "I am here to help... Russia can't run like that." She told me. I nodded and walked forward. I looked around and tear rolled down my cheek. I was scared. And it was getting cold. Where is my little Ivan. He couldn't have gone that far... Or maybe its to late... I don't want it to be...

**WHY WOULD YOU RUN RUSSIA? I NEED YOU TO SMILE... I HATE TO SEE YOU CRY... I NEED YOU TO COME BACK AND CRY ON ME... NOT THE SHAME... JUST ME IVAN... AND ONLY ME...**


	5. Where's Ivan Pt2

**Nothing Changes Our Hetalia Ch.5 Where's Ivan Pt.2**

**Me: OMG! Where is Ivan!?**

**Russia: I'm right here.**

**Me: WHAT THE HELL!?**

**Russia: Was I supposed to be some where?  
Me: *shakes head* Yes Ivan... You were supposed to be somewhere...**

**Russia: Oh... **

**Me: Yeah... ANYWAYS, ENJOY!  
_**

So far, Russia was not found. I gave reports to the others group and they also said "Russia isn't found" My heart was torn into pieces. What if I never saw Russia again? I scared me. Everyone was tired so they said goodnight and left. But Spain, Germany, Colorado, America, Sweden, Turkey and England stayed. We all had our cell phones on and used it as a flashlight. I looked around and suddenly, BANG! CRASH! I hear it coming from some where. I turned around and I cried. I was behind a sunflower field. CRASH! SLAM! I heard crying. I opened the gates and ran in the fields. The more I ran the more I heard the crying. The smashing got louder and more violent. I ran faster and found the noise. It was Ivan. He kept destroying the sunflowers and smashing graves... Wait graves? I never saw these graves till now.

He was near a building full of metal. He kept hitting every part of it. His eyes looked like they were burnt. He yelled in anger and pain. "Russia!" I cried. Ivan froze and turned around slowly. "I SAID GO AWAY!" He cried. I ran to my Ivan and hugged him tightly. He done the same and screamed in pain. "I'm sorry! I am scared!" He dug his head in my shoulder. I cried and kissed his head. "Please don't leave me like that Ivan! PLEASE DON'T!" I cried and kissed him. He pressed his lip to mine and hugged my tightly. "Why do you love a monster?" He asked stuttering. I wiped his tears. "I love you because you are different. You are always loyal and smiles to make everything feel at peace." I told him. He noticed that I was wearing his jacket.

"You wear my jacket... Why?" He looked into my red eyes. "Its so warm inside Ivan. It's cold!" I took off the jacket. Hae shook his head. "I can't take it." He let go of me and turned away. "Russia! Please put on your jacket! I don't want you to freeze!" I stopped and I started to see snow. More snow started fall and Russia just sat on a bench. I started to cry. "PLEASE IVAN! COME TO ME!" I ran to him. Then so much snow so had came. Russia just smiled and looked at me. His tears started to freeze on to his skin and grew pale. I hugged Ivan tightly and sang.

_~Thick clouds  
Cover my window  
Cutting off the light_

A fleeting nightmare,  
Covered with a scarf,  
I begin to move...

I cried on pale Ivan. He just looked at me... No expression on his face. Just tear running down. I felt so cold. The snow was falling hard. The world was becoming blurry and all I see is Ivan and his face with tears, no emotion. I walked slowly and sat next to him. I felt my tears freezing on face. I laid my head on Russia shoulders and shivered. "I will die with you no matter what you say." I studdered. My lips were turning blue and Russia reached his lips and kissed them. He pulled back and relaxed on the bench. "Then die with me..." He whispered in my ear. Then all of a sudden. I felt numb. I felt like leaving my body there and die... Next to the one I love most... My dear Ivan.

_~So here we are. With our Azul lips. In the snow... I want to stop, but I don't want to run from Ivan. I can't see him die... So I join him... I will die without forcing myself. I will die with the love I have..._

_"_Where is the grave?" A voice had mumbling in the sunflower field. It was Bahamas. But what was she doing she doing here? "I better hurry before I freeze!" She looked around. She turned around and saw the grave she was looking for. "Oh daddy... Only if your spirit was here..." She smiled. Her father had died in a dramatic way. It even sent chills down my back when she told me the story about her dead father. "I got you something dad!" She smiled. She was being just like me when it comes to dead people. She grabbed a flower from her pocket and placed the flower on the grave softly. I think I saw a tear come down her cheek before I closed my eyes. She wiped her tears and turned around. She jumped and covered her mouth. She shivered as her best friend and her love were freezing to their death. But to Ivan and I... We were just fine.

"I have to get you out of here!" She called Colo and told them that Russia and I were just laying on a bench. She doesn't know if they are dead. "WE WILL BE RIGHT THERE!" Colo freaked out. She called the others. "GO TO THE SUNFLOWER GRAVEYARD! RUSSIA AND PERU ARE DYING!... ARE THEY DEAD BAHAMAS!?" "I don't know! They aren't moving!" "GET ZA BODIES OUT OF ZERE! IT IZ TOO COLD! DO ZEY BOTH HAVE BLUE LIPS!?" "Yes they do! Germany! Please! They are heavy! HELP ME!" "WE WILL BE OVER THERE DUDDETT!" "YOU GIT! THEY ARE DYING FOR CHRIST SAKES AND YOU SOUND NORMAL!?" "I know Peru! She will never die! She will be fine!" "BUT HER BODY WO'T BE ABLE TO TAKE THIS TEMPERATURE YOU IDIOT!" "SORRY! Colo. Get your car! Your big bro will get his! I will pick up Germany, Sweden and Prussia. You get Spain, Turkey and England. Got it?" "BUT AMIGO! YOU CAN'T DRIVE!" "Don't worry Spain! I'M THE HERO!"

"Fine... But if I die... I will get you for zat..." "DON'T WORRY! ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA WILL PROTECT HIZ YOUNGER BROTHER!" "YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGHT ZE DOG IN ZE HOUSE!" "I AM TOO AWESOME FOR IT ANYWAY!" "THERE IS NO WAY AMERICA IS DRIVING! HE IS TOO STUPID!" "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HATING ON ME ENGLAND!?" "BECAUSE YOU ARE STUPID!" "SHUT UP YOU TWO! NOW COME TO THE GRAVEYARD YOU DUMBNUTS!" "... Fine... Bahamas. We agree to the plan?" "Si" "Za" "I'M AWESOME" "Understood" "Yup." "Good" And ever one hung up. Bahamas had a little heater and put it close to me and Russia. She begged me and Russia to answer. But no movement. Just blue lips.

"GET IN THE CAR SPAIN!" Colorado yelled. He jumped in and She drove fast. "You have Germany and Prussia bro?" "Yeah! Are you almost to the grave yard!?" "I am close. You?" "Yeah." "Good. I will see you in a bit sis." "Alright." Colo hung up and drove.

(AT SUNFLOWER GRAVEYARD)

"Were here!" Colo yelled. Bahamas ran out of the field and grabbed her hand. "COME WITH ME!" She yelled. And they ran in the field. The men followed the women and held their phones up for light. "OVER HERE!" Bahamas yelled. She made a left and stopped. "Oh my god..." Colo covered her mouth. America closed his eyes and walked behind England, . Who was shaking his head in fear, Turkey threw up behind the sunflowers, Sweden walked to Bahamas and hid behind her. Prussia and Germany just stood there. staring at the frozen bodies. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP THEM!" Bahamas and Colo yelled at them. Germany and Spain grabbed me and Prussia and America grabbed Russia. England warmed up Colo's car and ran back. "The car is heating n Colorado." England told Colo. She nodded her head and told Germany, Prussia, America, and Spain to put Ivan and me in her car. It took awhile since Russia was heavy.

They finally reached the car and put the pale people in the car. It was so warm in the car. Colo started to sweat a little bit. But Bahamas just smiled and fell asleep. As Colo was driving, I sneezed. Colo and Bahamas jumped and turned to the sneezing women. They smiled and sighed in relief. Bahamas called Germany. "Peru is alright! She just is really cold!" "Zat is good. Now where will they stay?" Then it was silent. "I CALL TAKING CARE OF THEM!" England yelled. "WHAT NO ENGLAND! WE LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE!" "I know Bahamas!" "NO!" "Oh come on! This will be fun!" "I thought I could take care of her..." America stopped as he remembered what happened before. "So we will take care of the couple?" England asked. Everyone nodded and agreed. But America still wanted to take care of me.

Colo had dropped off Bahamas and England. And they took Ivan and I inside the house. I was so warm. "I'll get some blankets." Bahamas ran upstairs. England adjusted the couches and put me and Russia on a couch that unfolds to a bed. Bahamas came with 5 thick blankets and covered us both. "HEY! THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE BLANKETS!" England complained. Bahamas just rolled her eyes and lighted the fire place. I sneezed and Russia twitched. We both were alive. Bahamas started to cook chicken soup and England had watched us both. As me and Russia's skin was coming back to color. I started to dream.

I was just swimming in the water. I see everybody having fun and waving at me. Then I went under water swimming as usual. And once I got out of the water... The water became blood. and I see everybody floating in the water...dead. And I see myself holding a knife. I jumped and woke up. I hit Ivan's head and he woke up as well. "... Where are we?" I rubbed my head slowly. Ivan hugged me tightly and looked around. "I know this house... This is -" "England's house. Glad you're awake!" Bahamas giggled. "ENGLAND!" She yelled. He fell off his chair and jumped straight up. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH THESE TWO!" She yelled. He shrugged and she hit him in the head. "Here. Eat this." She gave the both of us chicken soup. "Be careful. Its hot." She informed us both.

So we ate it slowly. It was wonderful. So warm and the chicken was soft. So we ended up eating it all. "What happened to you two anyway?" Bahamas asked. England jumped and shook his head. Russia started to swell up in tears. "No Ivan. Don't cry." I kissed his tears on his cheeks and held his hand. "It was Romano's fault. I had you first. I don't have any friends now." Russia squeezed my hand tightly. He laid on my shoulder and relaxed. "I love you." He told me softly. "I love you most." I kissed his head. He gave me a weak smile and put me on his lap. "Romano always starts things Russia. Even if he's hurt, it only matters if you are hurt." England patted Ivan's back. Ivan looked up and hugged England. "You are a friend of Russia?" He asked. England patted his head and nodded. Russia swelled up in tears and smiled.

"I HAVE A FRIEND!" He laughed. I giggled and Russia danced around. Happily. I got up and grabbed Russia's hand. "Calm down Ivan, We just woke up. Aren't you tired?' I asked him yawning.

Russia nodded slowly and laid on the bed. He patted the bed. "Well? Are you joining me?" Russia asked. "I need to take a shower and put on pajamas. Then I will join you. And you do the same." I poked Ivan's nose. "Lucky for you Colo got some of you clothes from your house." Bahamas brung out my sleeping wear. "And for you Russia." England brung out his clothes. My PJ's were A big, dark red shirt that said on the back "JACKPOT WINNER. #1" with grey shorty shorts. And Russia's PJ's were just baggy pants that had icons on it that had a bottle of vodka and pipes. So he was going to be shirtless. "Where's his shirt?" Bahamas asked England. "I think its with the pants. They should be in there!" England told Bahamas. But that didn't budge Bahamas.

"YOU BOYS DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Bahamas whined. "I AM NOT LYING!" England yelled. "Nothings wrong. I sleep shirtless. Unless my AC is broken, I am shirtless." Russia interrupted the fight. Bahamas jumped and her hand face pound her. "I TOLD YOU, YOU BRAT!" England stuck his tounge out. Bahamas ran to England and started choking him. "SHUT UP!" Bahamas yelled. I giggled and Russia just looked at me. "Are they always like this?" Ivan asked me wrapping his arms around me. "Everyday mi amor." I answered Ivan. He chuckled and let go of me. "Go take a shower sunflower. I will drop off the clothes in the room Da?" He kissed my head and I went upstairs. I turned on the shower and at first it was cold but then it warmed up. I went in the shower.

"Peru!" Bahamas yelled. I jumped and almost slipped. "Yes?" I answered. "You forgot your towel!" She barged in the bathroom and gave me the towel. "WHAT TTHE HELL!? I COULD'VE ASKED YOU FOR OE ONCE I AM DONE! I KNOW I FORGOT THE TOWEL!" I pouted. Bahamas shrugged and left the towel on the sink. Then she closed the door and left. I started to calm down a bit. And went back taking a normal shower. Then out of no where Russia jumped in. "AAAHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I shrieked. He chuckled and patted my head. "It would be faster if we took a shower together." He smiled. I blushed and shook my head. "Fine but this is just us taking a shower." I poked his nose. He nodded and I relaxed. "Do you want me to wash your back?" He asked. I nodded and gave him the soap.

As he washed my back he played with my wet hair. I blushed and I faced away from Ivan. "You are enjoying this aren't you." I mumbled. He nodded his and gave the soap to me. "My turn." He turned around and smiled. Once I saw his back... There were scars, scratches and bruises. I started to cry. "Ivan... What happened to you?" I started washing his back. He jumped in pain and shivered. "Its nothing..." He tried to turn around but I stopped him. "Tell me what happened... Please..." I hugged Ivan from behind. He made a heavy sigh and turned around to face me. "I was always beaten Peru. Everyday I was hurt and I came home with... Well, had this..." He played it normal. "Its like you massive scar Peru. except I had mine for so many centuries..." A tear rolled down his cheek.

I grabbed the shampoo and washed both of our heads. "Don't talk about my scars... Nor yours Ivan..." I tried to hold my tears. "I got them so much, when people stopped hitting me... I didn't like it... So I pay for people to hit me. And if they don't want to... I hit myself." He buried his face in his hand. "I SAID STOP!" I dug my nails in his hand. He screamed in pain and turned around. "I'm sorry! I didn't like hearing the beating..." I cried and washed myself in the shower. Ivan kissed my hands and smiled. "Don't cry... I'm sorry." I patted my head. I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel. I went to the cabinet and got him his own towel. I walked in a different room and changed. I started to think about the things Russia had told me about his back. I cried silently.

I finished changing and I heard a knock. "Can I come in?" Ivan asked. I opened the door and he came in. I jumped into the bed and covered me. I faced away from Ivan. He frowned. "Sunflower? Are you alright?" He wrapped around me. I cried and hugged Russia. "Please! Don't hurt yourself anymore!" I squeezed him. I kissed my head and hugged me as well. "I promise. Just don't cry my sunflower." He brushed his hand threw my hair. I felt his back and I felt every part of it. His skin felt so rough and hard. He flinched as I touched a bruise. "Don't worry my sunflower. I am fine." I told me. I got out the bed and ran down stairs. "Bahamas! I need some ice packs!" I yelled. "Why?" She asked. "Its personal. GIVE ME SOME ICE PACKS!" I hissed. She jumps and give me 7. "HEY! I USE THOSE!" "No body cares!" I yelled at England.

I ran back upstairs and I see Russia is out of bed. He was staring out the window. I walked to Russia and put an ice pack on his back. He flinched but relaxed. "That feels nice..." He mumbled. "Come to the bed Ivan. You need to rest." I tugged on him. He softly sat down on the bed. So I started to wrap him with bandages. Then I slid the icepacks in the most worst soars on his back. When I finished I pushed him back so he can relax. He loved the icepacks touching his back. Because, they were cooling the pain on his back. I see him cover me with his muscular arms and pulled me to him. "Я люблю тебя." He whispered in my ear. "Te quiero demasiado Ivan." I kissed his nose. I smiled and I closed my eyes. Then I dreamed... A nightmare...

(THE DREAM)

I was in the water and everyone was happy and waving at me... I went under water and when I swam back up... I see dead bodies every where. They were all my friends. But I see Ivan holding his pipe. and I was holding my sludge hammer. And I noticed that I was in a pool of blood. Ivan started to walk to me. Smiling... His eyes were red and he laughed. I tried to run but The blood was to thick. He finally reached me and lifted up his pipe. I couldn't lift up my sludge hammer till he swung. And I screamed.

"PERU!" Ivan screamed. I woke up and touched my head. "It was just a nightmare" I whispered. "What was?" He asked. I jumped and looked at Russia. "Its not much. Mostly stuff at school like speeches and getting an F."A gave a weak. "You are lying." Ivan looked into my eyes. "The dream... It was about me yes?" Ivan turned away from me. "Oh Ivan..." I hugged him behind. He cried and kissed me... "I'm sorry I scared you... It was the-" "Monster... I know Russia..." I petted his head. He started to relax and fall back. "Мой подсолнечника..." He whispered. "Mi ángel ruso..." I kissed his bruise.

_~It was just a dream Ivan... It never happened. As long as you are with me... I am not scared... Just don't be scared of my dream... Its not much... IT JUST A NIGHTMARE..._


	6. Nightmare

**Nothing Changes Our Hetalia Ch.6 Nightmare Lover**

**Me: Ok Ivan we found you *looks around***

**Russia: Ok! *jumped out of nowhere***

**Me: Holy Shit! *falls to the ground***

**Russia: Sorry.**

**England: Nice job, you got her scared...**

**Russia: KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

**Me: Now you done it England... RUN! *Runs for the hills*  
_**

"I still don't think that dream will scare me." I told Ivan. He gave me a weak smiled and lifted me up. "I hope not! I don't to be your nightmare lover!" He teased. I blushed and giggled. "You would NEVER be that!" I patted his head and he smiled. "I'm hungry! Lets go down stairs!" Ivan held my head. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Me too! Lets see what Bahamas and England are doing." I tugged Ivan out of bed. He flinched as I remembered his back. "Sorry!" I let go of his hand. "Its alright! You were just excited." He kissed my head. He got up slowly and held my hand again. "Come" He walked down once we reached down stairs, a pot flew and hit the wall... And almost hit Ivan. I jumped and hid behind Ivan's back. "WATCH IT! I TOLD YOU STOP THROWING THE POTS! THAT THE 4TH ONE THIS WEEK!" England. Bahamas hissed and grabbed another pot. "SHUT UP! THERE ARE PLENTY OFF POTS TO THROW!" She threw one at England.

Ivan and I had walked slowly into the kitchen and Bahamas stopped. "Oh! Hello!" She waved the pot. England rolled his eyes and smiled. "Come sit down." England pulled out my seat. Ivan looked at Authur with cold eyes. "He is just pulling the chair out Ivan. Don't get upset that quickly!" I poked his head. He then started to blink and smiled. "Well? Do you want to sit Russia?" England asked. Ivan nodded and sat down. "Just on time you two! Food is ready!" Bahamas giggled. She cooked chicken with toast. Then she added bacon on the side and poured some orange juice. "Hope you like it!" She smiled with joy. When me and Ivan took the first bite. It was like heaven. But she forgot to warn us that is was REALLY hot.

"Don't choke you two!" Bahamas joked. I ate fast so it was too late for her to say that. "WOW YOUR FAST!" England jumped and had his *WTF" face on. I smiled and giggled. "I told you I was hungry Ivan." I smiled. He chuckled and shook his head. "I guess you were." He finally finshed his food. We both washed the plates. Bahamas saw the ice pack on Ivan's back and saw bruises. "IVAN! WHAT HAPPPENED TO YOUE BACK!?" She freaked out. Ivan jumped and turned around. "You should've brought a shirt or something England!" I pouted. He had a worried face. "Who did this to ou Russia? Who ever done this I will get Americ-" "No one had done this-" He took off the ice packs and the bandages. England and Bahamas just stared at the horrid back. "SOME HAD DONE THIS RUSSIA! TELL US! WE WILL GRAB EVERYONE AND KICK THEIR BUTTS!" Bahamas raised her pot in the air.

I giggled at Bahamas because... She never cussed befire and when she does... Well, SHE NEVER DID! SO ITS FUNNY!(DON'T JUDGE) "Ha ha Peru. I still don't cuss..." Bahamas mumbled. "Hey, I didn't say anything" lifted my hands half way in the air. She rolled her eyes and grabbed new icepacks. "Here Ivan! Put these frozen ones on!' She gave him 7different one "WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO GIVE MY FAVORITE THINGS AWAY!?" England pouted. "SHUT UP!" Bahamas and I yelled. He mumbled under his breath. "Give me the other... They are still cold... Why are they cold Ivan?" I asked him. He looked at the ground. "You took them off didn't you!? YOU HIT YOURSELF AGAIN!?" I tried to hold my tears. Ivan nodded slowly. I dropped the icepack and ran out the door. And once I ran out I bumped into someone. But who?

"Damnit! Watch where you- Peru? What are you- Oh yah you froze last night..." He was tall and of course strong. When I looked up it was Germany. I cried and fell on my knees. "PERU! ZON'T CRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" "I-its not you Germany... Its Ivan..." I cried. "Russia? What happened?" He picked me up. "It is not your business." I see Ivan walk to me. Giving Ludwig his narrow, cold eyes. Ivan tried to lift me up, But I slapped his hands away. "I TOLD TO STOP IT IVAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN!?" I cried. Ludwig looked at Ivan's back and saw the everything. "I'm sorry my sunflower." I held my head. "SORRY ISN'T HELPING! WHY DO YOU CONTINUE HITTING YOURSELF! ITS HURTING YOU IVAN!" I hugged him tightly.

"So zat explains ze bruizez and marks..." Ludiwig's eyes had widened. "When did you come in the confersation?" Ivan growled. "Why wasn't talking to YOU." Ludwig growled back. "You are pretty bold to say that in my face blonde one." Ivan's eyes were turning red again. "I SAVED YOUR ASS! SO GIVE ME A SANK YOU!" Ludwig hissed. I jumped in front of them and hissed at both of them. "LUDWIG! IVAN! ITS TOO EARLY! I AM NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD TO CRY AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO GET A NIGHTMARE LIKE LAST NIGHT!" I yelled. They both just growled at each other like dogs. And I was the one that got annoyed of the both of them. Germany just turned away and stood slient. "Thank you Ludwig. Ivan? Give me the pipe..." I put my head out. Ivan kept growling and stared at me. I hissed and Ivan jumped. He gave me the pipe and sat on the floor.

"Ivan? I have something for you." I joined him. He looked up and saw my had reach out to him. He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Here it is!" I pulled out a little Russian doll that looked old but valuable. "What is it?" His eyes turned to normal. "It a little doll. I made it. And look! Its you! But look what inside." I told him. Ivan opened the little doll him and found another one. "This one is you..." He blushed. I smiled and looked at the doll again. "There is still more." I poked his nose. He opened the little me and flushed in red. He pulled out a little doll that was a baby. I smiled and Ivan looked at me. He swelled up in tears and smiled. "We will start a family. I promise." I kissed his hand. I hugged me tightly and I did the same.

"Thank you Peru!" Ivan grew a big smile on his face. I giggled as he kissed my head so much. "What will the name be though? I asked. He paused and looked at me. Then shugged. "Hey you guys?" Ludwig interuppted the silence. "How about Deyman? The name is based on Latin and Russian and means "tamed." He smiled. Ivan looked at me and smiled. "Deyman Bragniski... Hmm maybe." I held Ivan's hand and walked too Ludwig. "Would you like to be the god father of the child?" I asked. "Me?" Really!? THAT WOULD BE AN HONOR!" He smiled. Ivan looked at me in anger. "Oh stop Ivan! You will become drunk and hang around the bar with him!" I teased. He rolled his eyes and hugged me. "HEY DUDES AND DUDEDETT!" America yelled. I jumped and turned around. "CAN I BE THE GOD FATHER!? PLEASE!" America begged.

I shook my head no but smiled. "You can be the uncle though!" I patted Alferd's head and he paused. "DO I HAVE TO BE FAT WITH OLD CLOTHES THAT DON'T FIT ME AND HAVE TO BE CALLED "UNCLE JOE"?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head no. "THEN I WILL BE THE UNCLE! BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!" He fist bumped the air. Ivan smiled at the little doll handmade by me. "Make sure this never gets lost ok?" I closed one of Ivan's hands that held the doll. He nodded and hugged me tightly. "You are my sunflower..." He closed his eyes. I had done the same and me and Ivan walked in the house. Germany and America came with us too. Well, Ivan didn't really trust Ludwig because of how he had snapped at him and had muscles like Ivan as well.

But I made a deal with Ivan, of he is nice to Ludwig, we will get something he always wanted. He kept saying to take over the world with me, I thought its was too far so I told him something smaller. "Some thing smaller? Hmmm." He pondered. He looked at him walking around in little circles. I smiled and walked to me. "What about a another dog?" Ivan asked. I smiled and nodded. "We can get another dog. But you have to be nice to Germany, ok?" I cupped his cheek in my hand. He nodded and sat on the couch. "Hey you guys? WHY IS GERMANY AND AMERICA IN MY HOUSE!?" Bahamas yelled. "~Our house darling." England poked her nose. Maela slapped it away and pouted. "Well I think its nice for them to come in!" I poked her nose. She slapped my finger and pouted some more. "Stop poking my nose!" Maela kept rubbing her nose over and over.

I giggled and Germany coughed. I then noticed he was blushing. "Germany? You ok?" I asked. I lifted up his head and nodded fast. "I waz choking for a bit. But I am ok." He made a weak smile. His eyes met mine and its was silent. "Wat?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes and got in his face. I shivered and backed up. He looked at Bahamas and me. "Ahhh, this is making me very uncomertable..." He coughed. My eyes widened and I smiled. I giggled and backed away. "Wat are you laughing about?" He rubbed his head. "You like Bahamas don't you!?" I smiled. He choked and jumped straight up... "WHERE DID YOU GET ZAT FROM!?" His whole face flushed. Bahamas ushed and smiled. "Do you like me?" She got in Ludwig's face. He shook his head and blushed hard.

"THESE ARE LIES!" He fell back. "Come on dude! Just say you do and we won't tease you anymore!" America jumped in. Germany speed walked to America and grabbed his collar. "WHEN DID YOU COME IN ZIS!?" Germany started to panic. He sat down and took a deep breath. He looked at Bahamas and made a smirk. "Well, Bahamas, I-I well, how do I put zis?" I walked to Bahamas and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bahamas blushed and looked at Germany who had a weak smiled on his face. "HEY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!? SHE IS MINE! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" England threw a tantrum and was about to swing. Alferd and Ivan held him back as he struggled.

"I am not yours anymore Authur, We are divorced remember?" Bahamas rolled her eyes. "SO!? WE CAN STILL BE LOVERS!" England pouted. I shook my head and walked to Germany. "Why don't you go on a date with her?" I smiled. All you see Germany do is choke on his words and sat down. He nodded and laid back on the couch. "Alright then! Bahamas, come with me!" I grabbed Bahamas arm and ran to her room. "WAIT! I DIDN'T SAY YES TO HIM!" Bahamas pouted. I smiled and threw her in her room. "So? We need to get you out of this house and away from Authur!" I poked her head. She blew some of her hair out of her face and shugged. "But don't expect me to flirt and all that..." She mumbled.

I smiled and gave a dress. While me and Bahamas were upstairs, Ivan,Alfred and Authur were helping Ludwig getting prepared as well. "WAIT! I DON'T EVEN HAVE SOMETHING GOOD TO WEAR!" Germany pouted. Authur rolled his eyes and and picked out some clothes that were too ig for him, but still form fitting. Germany became frusterated and just threw on the clothes. Bahamas and Germany really weren't in the mood for some reason. But while Bahamas was changing, I fell asleep...

(Dream)

"IVAN! IVAN!" I yelled. He stood there right in front of me but he didn't answer. I yelled out for him, but it was no use. I tried to walk to him but, my feet were glued to the ground. I then see my sludge hammer next to me. I reached for it and grabbed it tightly. I tried to moved my weapon, but for some reason it was to heavy. "IVAN! I'M STUCK!" I yelled. But I see him standing in front of me with his red, pale eyes. I then see him holding a baby and making a twisted smile"IVAN NO!" I cried. But it was too late... He swung his pipe and hit the baby repeatingly. He then looked at me and smiled. When the blood was flowing out of the baby. He wrote something. When he finished I bursted into tears. He wrote "Deyman B." in the blood. He then started to drag his feet towards me. I struggled and yelled in agony. "IVAN! THIS ISN'T YOU! STOP IT!" I yelled.

But he didn't listen to me sobbing and yelling. He finally reached me and lifted his pipe. He kissed my lips and swung.

"HALISIA! HALISIA! WAKE UP! YOU ARE OK!?" Bahamas yelled. I wake up and feel tear roll down my cheek. I hugged Bahamas and cried. "I keep having these ngithmares... About... Ivan..." I paused at each word. I stroked my hair and pulled away. "They will go away. Just think of why you am having these dreams and stop the problem." She opened the door. "Come on! Lets go down stairs and make England jealous!" She giggled. I made a weak smile and walked down stairs with her. Once we had done that. England had the most funiest face you could see! He turmed red and everything. Germany smiled and flushed in red. "Go ahead you two!" I pushed them together. They both rolled their eyes and headed out the door.

I waved good-bye and closed the door. I turn around to see Russia standing in front of me. "I heard you screaming me name upstairs... Are you ok?" Ivan asked. I shook my head and walked to the couch. "I am still having those dream about you Ivan... T-they are staring to scare me and its driving me crazy!" I sniffed, Ivan frowned and kissed my head. "What happened yesterday is what is making those dreams." Ivan hugged me. "But don't be afraid of me please. I don't want the person I love to slip away... Please stay." Tried to hold his tears in... I hugged him tightly and snuggled on his body. "I will never leave you Halisia... After all of these centries I found the one... It is You Sunflower." Ivan tilted my head and kissed my soft lips.

I pulled back and smiled. "I love you Ivan." I stroked his hair. He smiled and held my hand. "And I love you the same my Sunflower." Ivan wrapped his arms around me. England smiled and America bardged in. "SO MY PEEPS, HOW DO YOU WANT THE DAY TO START!?" America yelled. "We are next to YOU America..." Me and Ivan became annoyed. "Well, Maybe we could go to the mall with some people Ivan." I tugged his arm. He didn't really like the mall as much, he said there were too many people 'at just one place.' "That what malls are Ivan, people shop at the mall like the groecery store." I tugged on his shirt once more.

"I guess we could go... Who is coming?" Ivan asked. "Hmmm, Alfred, Authur, Yao Wang, Antonio, Su'san, Rosalina and some other people and thats it." I shrugged. Ivan shivered and made a weak smile. "Are you ok Russia dude?" America asked. Ivan shrugged and sat down on the couch. "I'll just have to get used to the fact that there are too many people coming..." Ivan pouted. "Its ok Ivan-" I sat on his lap and pet his head. "As long as your with me, you will be fine." I giggled.

"~SO, WHO'S READY TO GO TO THE MALL!?" America yelled. Everybody but Ivan raised their fist in the air and laughed. "This will be fun!" I smiled. But Ivan, he just looked out the window and frowned for awhile.


End file.
